User talk:Alador1666/Archive 1
Welcome Hello Alador1666, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3041#3048|Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel II page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture Do you want me to take the image out of his page or actually delete it from the Sandbox? 12:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :They had the same image because his image was also named Image.jpg. So when you posted your image it ended up overwriting his. But I already fixed that and gave the page back its original image. 12:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. :) 14:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) DYK Fact Hey Alador, I thought I should let you know that you may add a fact about one or more of your pages to the Did You Know template. 17:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat I lost connection to the chat, so you'll have to rejoin again because the chat is being retarded. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) AoI Alador - new blog up about what the next AoI should be about! http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperor_Maximus/Age_of_Industry:_What_Next%3F Emperor Maximus (talk) 13:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) When I start the next AoI I'd like for you to be able to join easily enough. Whend id you say you're exams were done, and you could RP more? Emperor Maximus (talk) 08:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's fine that you couldn't get on chat, no worries. If you still have enough time to RP, then I'll make the thread soon, although a few days will give me enough time to think over a few details. I've got a pretty good idea of what the story will involve, and soon there'll be a short 'Prelude' story posted as a blog. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's here... http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27352 Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:56, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now if you wanted to discuss the whole nobleman thing. Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I won't be able to come onto chat for quite a while today, but I'll still try and discuss the nobleman with you. I might just end up running a bit late. Emperor Maximus (talk) 08:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Jean Francois Just a question. Why did you choose a new name for Francois? I don't really mind, I was just curious. Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Categories Pages that belong in a subcategory aren't supposed to the linked to a main category. See policy. 11:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sander I added Sander to the category Resistance Members because he helped them out quite a bit during AoI, but if you don't want him to be part of that category then just remove it. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey, Alador, AoI is going even slower than normal, and I noticed that you haven't said anything for a while. Have you been busy, or just didn't realise that it was still going on? Either way, it would be good to have Sander do something! Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:24, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Elder Effect Hi, Al. Don't forget to add four tildes to your post. Took me awhile to figure out who it was that had posted. The original plan was to start the RP today, but it looks like I might have to postpone it for another day or so. Just until I am finished with some basic pages for the lore. (Also have an essay that I really need to be done with.) And no, one does not have had to play ME in order to understand the story. Let's just say that I am borrowing elements of both franchises and try to create something new and fresh out of it. Like a completely new plot and stuff. Speaking of your pictures, I would say that they look fine. They don't look overly exaggerated and looks just like they will fit right into the universe. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello there Alador, guess who it is. That's right. IT'S ME! Emperor Maximus! :D Anyway, now that I'm back, Age can return to its mighty status as the least-action-packed RP ever! Now, I understand that I was gone for a long time, and I totally understand if people no longer want to take part in the RP for whatever reasons, and if that is the case then me, you, Laz, and Alador can work together to write up what would have happened, and we can start on a new AoI. Anyway, it's good to be back! Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Ala can you meet me in chat for a second? Having web issues so might have to be fast. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 13:10, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Archives summons ye! I heard that you had expressed interest in Forgotten Archives? Here is the next chapter! http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119069 Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 22:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Decimation of Old Garon Hey Alador. Hows the trip going? (assuming your still on it) Noticed that you have been RPing on some other RP's, but haven't siad anything on old Garon in awhile. Just wondering the reason. I'm not upset or anything, just curious. I'll understand whatever your answer is (probably) Thanks! I like pie (talk) 10:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: AoI II Oh, I had no idea you were on holiday! Shows what I know. :P Sure, I think I will be able to get on chat at that time. Emperor Maximus (talk) 09:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay, Alador, I'll be on chat from now on for a few hours. Although I may take a it of time to respond if you message me, because I won't necessarily be checking it all of the time. Emperor Maximus (talk) 16:38, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Plague Heyo, Alice. I was thinking of rebooting the old Plague RP, wondering what you, one of the main and most enthusiastic members, thought of it. Don't feel obligated to join if I decide to go through with it. Anyways, whenever you can, just tell me if you think it's a good idea. Cheers, The Irish Scotsman. 23:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Wraith Storyline Apparently Max wanted me to contact you concerning the fate of Wraith in AoI. Seeing as the RP seems to be ending and Wraith still hasn't saved those orphans. :P Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 20:24, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Archives Just wanted to check if you are still active on FA, else I will have to come up with an alternative solution for the storyline in Leyawiin, since Helios seems to have left entirely. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 16:17, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Leclaire Unless you had specific plans on chasing down Leclaire at some point, I think it would make for a neat little ending if he was eaten by one of his own monsters under Gilliet's control. Your call I guess, just an idea. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Half-Gods Are you going to use Turath again or are you abandoning the character? 17:39, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity It's okay that you're being inactive, real life always comes first, but if it is going to continue then in order to wrap things up for Age I'll have to pretty much take over Anna, Guetierre, and the story surrounding them. Hope that's okay. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:50, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ending Yeah, sure. I did what I could with what I remembered you saying, but it is absolutely fine if you want to change it. As a GM, I really dislike taking over people's characters, because this is the kind of thing that happens, so please do change whatever needs changing. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hoping I haven't already missed you in chat! I will be staying on for 10 minutes or so, and if you don't show up I will assume you are offline. Looks like I arrived just as you left. Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:48, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, looks like I missed you. It's got to the point where I just want this story to finally be wrapped up, so please just finish it! Even if you have to write a huge post to do it all in one go, you've seen how our version of the encounter panned out, so you can powerplay our characters and do whatever they probably would have done in your situation. AoI II has always been Sander's story, and I don't want you to walk away without the ending you want. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:10, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Archives Just checking in to make sure you haven't forgotten about the archives. Heh. We could really use Scav's help within the coming days. He is still by the cave exit where you left him, having just been tossed the jar with the Wamusu heart by captain Vemirius moments before he was killed. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:149018 Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 15:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Homecoming Hey Alador, it's good to hear that you'll be coming back. The next AoI will probably be starting quite soon, within the next few days. I jusr need to work a few things out in my head. As for Souls, I have no idea. Maybe I will restart it, perhaps not. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:22, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Age 3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:156694 You know what to do. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Age of the Dragonkin Hello, I know we've not had the pleasure of speaking much, however, i would like to invite you to join my RP. Here's the link: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:159273#32 Thanks for your consideration, Dragon...Breather-of-LoN (talk) 21:23, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Island Murder Mystery Hey Alador, I wanted to invite you to a one-player roleplay. It's still in the planning stage, but in short, there's an island and an eerie murder mystery. It's got gunpowder, and it's not really TES related, but it is fantasy-ish. I'm inviting you for two reasons - you're an amazing RPer and whenever I was thinking of the protagonist, though I haven't thought too much, your style of characters really suited what I was thinking. The island is a small island, with no outside contact. If you're interested, tell me and I'll let you know when it's ready. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) : That sounds good. A week'll give me time to make some pages and have the whole thing properly planned out. I've decided that you're character will be a sailor, shipwrecked on the island. It's non-TES , so it can be pretty much any reason why you're on the ship - prisoner, adventurer, etc - though it does have to be a fair distance from any other shore, since the islanders have no outside contact. I've made a of the island, and a category page (under the name Midnight), both of which will be updated. It is ''gunpowder, but not very advance, and there's no wizards (or witches). Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 22:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Hi, Pel again. Just so you know, I'll likely be posting the thread on Sunday. Could you give me the reason that your char. is going on a long journey though, just so that I can post it as soon as I'm online on Sunday. (I don't think I'll be online Fri, Sat or Sunday morning). Pelagius the Geek (talk) 18:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::: Me again. If you want to take part in the RP thing (if you don't, that's fine), I'm ready to post it as soon as I know why your character is on the ship. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 12:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: 'ello again. If you're just busy, that's fine. If you'll be busy for a while more, I could find someone else. If you'll be busy for a week more, that's also fine. I'll wait. If you forgot, that's fine. If you don't want to do it, please let me know next time, but it's also fine. If someone's holding you hostage and not letting you do it, that's also fine. However, could you let me know which ever it is? Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 18:19, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::: That's fine. When will you be free? Pelagius the Geek (talk) 18:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I Canon Icon Hey, bud, no problems, I'll see what I can do :) 'KOOL KHAJIIT' 13:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::http://imgur.com/qWVJnKQ ::Didn't touch the gray parts on the helmet itself because Idk what to do with them, tell me what you think. 'KOOL KHAJIIT' 13:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Canon Yeah, sure. When I have the time I will do it. 19:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I am currently on vacation, so I won't be able to make it yet. Wednesday I will be returning home. I will be able to make the templates then. 19:54, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Midnight Delayed a Little Pel again Al, Just an 'FYI', Midnight (the island RP) needs a little bit of reworking, as I realised the way it was now would have you either wandering around lost for the whole RP, or having me shove everything in your face, neither of which works well. The premise is still the same, and everything you know is still the same though. PelCorp thanks you for your patience, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Canon Template I've finished your canon template, here is a link. Just add it to any page that will belong to Epoch of Murk and the Canon's category will be added automatically to the article. 12:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Testaments of the Nine Hello Friend, Just letting you know, I posted the thread for the Testaments of the Nine: Knight Character Card Submission. Here is the almighty Link Thanks, Voth Yol Arhk Kun! (Dragon) (talk) 02:03, March 5, 2016 (UTC) RP Plz Al, I was wondering if I could possibly partake in your literature-based activity known as Epoch of Murk. It's most likely too late by this time, but I'd like to know because KK said he'd like me in. Sincerely, Epic Scimitars (talk) 19:19, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Dunistair's backstory '''WARNING: if you are involved in Epoch of Murk and your name isn't Alador, do NOT read this' So, about Dunistair's story. You may or may not be aware of how Dunistair was an evil warlord kinda guy before his death, but now remembers none of it. Well, I was thinking he could be the knight that slew the Divines. It's the perfect Chaotic Evil backstory. After the world went to shit, he could've started warmongering and terrorising. Let me know if this is okay with you or if you have other suggestions. 16:15, March 27, 2016 (UTC)